Alfonsus van Liguori
thumb|280px|right|Afbeelding van Alfonsus van Liguori op de preekstoel van de Pfarrkirche St. Martin in Hundersingen in de Duitse gemeente [[Herbertingen ]] Alfonso Maria de' Liguori (Marianella bij Napels, 27 september 1696 - Pagani bij Napels, 1 augustus 1787), ook wel Alfonsus van Liguori genoemd, was een Italiaans jurist, bisschop en stichter van de Redemptoristen. In 1839 werd Alfonsus heilig verklaard door de Rooms-katholieke Kerk. In 1871 werd hij tot kerkleraar verheven en in 1950 tot patroon van biechtvaders en moraaltheologen. Zijn gedenkdag is op 1 augustus. Vroege leven Als eerstgeboren kind van adellijke ouders ontving Alfonsus een strenge en veeleisende scholing bij privéleraren. In zijn jeugd kon hij al schilderen, speelde hij klavecimbel en gaf hij een dichtbundel uit. 16 jaar oud promoveerde hij in 1713 tot doctor in het kerkelijk en wereldlijke recht en met 19 jaar voerde hij zijn eerste proces. In 1723 verloor hij door een intrige een belangrijk proces, hetgeen hem veel spot opleverde. Dit fiasco was voor hem een aanleiding om over zijn leven na te gaan denken. Op 28 augustus 1723 besloot hij zijn leven radicaal te wijzigen. Hij ging naar een kerk toegewijd aan Maria om daar zijn degen als symbool van zijn adeldom af te leggen. Daarna ging hij theologie studeren. Drie jaar later werd hij priester gewijd. Hij ontfermde zich over de nood van zijn arme Napolitaanse medeburgers. Ook hield hij volksmissies en schoolde hij lekenapostelen. Stichting van de Redemptoristen Door ziekte werd hij gedwongen naar het platteland te gaan. In het kleine dorpje Scala in de buurt van Amalfi ontdekte hij dat de plattelandsbevolking nog meer de priesterlijke zielzorg ontbeerd had dan de stedelingen. Daarom richtte hij in 1731 samen met zuster Celeste Crostarosa de orde van de Redemptoristinnen. Een jaar later stichtte hij de Congregatie van de Allerheiligste Verlosser, ofwel de Redemptoristen. Hun hoofdtaak zou uit de volksmissie moeten bestaan. God werd in de tijd van Alfonsus veelal beleefd werd als een god van macht, van willekeur, als een god die gevreesd moest worden. Met dit kwalijke godsbeeld worstelden ook de vele armen, met name de paupers van het platteland. De armen voelden zich de dupe van God, kerk en adel. Alfonsus werd geraakt door die schrijnende armoede op spiritueel en materieel gebied. Voor de verlatenen, de verworpenen der aarde, wilde hij opkomen. Tegenover het in die dagen breed verbreide jansenisme met zijn rigoureuze pessimisme benadrukte Alfonsus steeds de goddelijke barmhartigheid. De wapenspreuk van zijn orde luidde: Overvloedig is bij Hem de verlossing. Maria gold als model van de verloste mens. Benoeming tot bisschop In 1762 werd hij onverwacht bisschop van Sant'Agata dei Goti bij Napels, een functie waar hij lang over aarzelde. Tot 1775 leidde hij zijn bisdom. De laatste jaren was hij door jicht aan een rolstoel gekluisterd en half doof en blind. Alfonsus stierf in het door hem gestichte klooster Pagani bij Napels, waar hij zich teruggetrokken had. Sint Alfonsus is ook de oorspronkelijke auteur van het beroemde Italiaans kerstlied Tu scendi dalle stelle (Jij daalt neer van de sterren), waarin de armoede van de baby Jezus wordt benadrukt. Wonder Sint Alfonsus de Liguori werd in 1774 gezien aan het sterfbed van de stervende Paus Clemens XIV, terwijl hij opgesloten was in zijn cel, vier dagreizen daarvandaan. Deze bilocatie was een van de wonderen die bij zijn heiligverklaring werden opgetekend. Externe link * Website van de Redemptoristen in Nederland Alfonsus van Liguori Alfonsus van Liguori Categorie:Italiaans bisschop Categorie:Italiaans theoloog Categorie:Stichter van een religieuze orde of congregatie Categorie:Redemptoristen Categorie:Italiaanse adel ca:Alfons Maria de Liguori cs:Alfons Maria z Liguori de:Alfonso Maria de Liguori el:Αλφόνσους Λιγκουόρι en:Alphonsus Maria de Liguori es:Alfonso María de Ligorio fi:Alphonsus Liguori fr:Alphonse de Liguori hu:Liguori Szent Alfonz id:Alfonsus dari Liguori it:Alfonso Maria de' Liguori la:Alphonsus a Ligorio mt:Alfonso Maria de' Liguori pl:Alfons Liguori pms:Alfons Marìa de' Liguori pt:Afonso de Ligório ro:Alfons Maria de Liguori ru:Лигуори, Альфонсо sq:Shën Alfons Liguori sv:Alfonso dei Liguori sw:Alfonso Maria wa Liguori vi:Alphonsus Liguori